Mission Implantable
'Mission Implantable '''is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring *Genny *Lab Rat Featuring *Raymond *Snappy *Squeeze *Jerry *Peppery Appearances *Oddity *Squag *Lumpy *The Cursed Idol Plot Oddity and Squag walk past a bench where a depressed Genny is sitting. She watches the two in utter disbelief of their appearances. She looks at herself and feels even more bland. Just then, a truck carrying barrels of toxic waste crashes. Thinking to become a unique-looking mutant, Genny jumps into the puddle left from the accident, only to end up puking before passing out. Hours later, she awakens to find that she still looks normal, much to her dismay. However, Lab Rat comes to inspect the corpse of Lumpy, the driver of the truck, whom he considers a candidate for his experiment. Genny approaches him volunteering to be the test subject instead. Lab Rat seems willing to try the test on a living thing. So they shake hands. Raymond walks by and accidentally steps in the radioactive puddle. Her tail falls off, which is okay with. But then her body melts and leaves behind only her skeletal remains. Lab Rat takes Raymond's tail and stitches it onto Genny's rear. He tells her to go around looking for more body parts. The next day, Snappy and Squeeze face off in an arm wrestling contest, Genny happening to be one of the spectators. Snappy unwittingly cuts off Squeeze's tentacle arm. Feeling lucky, Snappy volunteers someone else to challenge him. Genny accepts. As quickly as the match begins, Genny severs Snappy's arm with a nutcracker. She returns to Lab Rat in order to have the two arms attached to her. Later, Jerry skips over a jump rope with Oddity and Squag at opposite ends. Jumping at the wrong time, the rope slices off both of Jerry's long legs. Genny casually arrives for the spoils while Squag calls an ambulance. Peppery walks across the street just as the ambulance drives up towards him. The vehicle stops, though knocks him into the air and sends him into power lines, slicing his torso and head apart. After Genny takes off with Peppery's body, Oddity and Squag decide just to use his head as a ball. Lab Rat stitches together the parts of Snappy, Squeeze, Jerry and Peppery to make Genny into a new creature. She tests out her new abilities such as snipping pincers, tentacle stretching, high jumps, rolling into a ball, and shooting spikes from her tail. She is astounded by what she has become. Suddenly, Lab Rat decapitates her with an axe and the screen fades to black. Genny winds up becoming a head in a jar. Lab Rat replaces her head with a robot's. Now Lab Rat's true experiment is complete. He tells his creation to go spread chaos. It starts by decapitating Lab Rat and throwing his head in another jar next to Genny's. Then the creature storms off to continue its reign of terror. Meanwhile, previous casualties such as Snappy, Squeeze and Jerry enter an operation room to have their injuries treated. Each of them walk back out with Genny's old body parts. Lab Rat's creature encounters and chases them as the episode ends. Moral "''If it ain't broke, don't fix it." Deaths #Lumpy dies in a crash. #Raymond's body melts. #Peppery is sliced by power lines. #Genny and Lab Rat are decapitated. Trivia *The title is a reference to Mission Impossible. *The cursed idol is seen on a shelf along with the robot's head when Genny's new body is put together. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular